Une envie irrépressible
by Yumiko20
Summary: Un mois… Cela faisait un mois que Theodore ne pensait qu’à lui...


**Disclaimer :** Le monde de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, etc.

**Pairing :** Theodore Nott – Blaise Zabini

**Rating :** K

Je me suis essayée au drabble... Bon, il est assez long (presque une mini-fic en fait), mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'on puisse déjà dire que c'est une fic lol J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Merci à ma beta dont les conseils sont toujours aussi avisés!

**Une envie irrépressible**

Un mois… Cela faisait un mois que Theodore ne pensait qu'à lui...

Il l'avait rencontré par hasard en se promenant sur le Chemin de Traverse, et il avait tout de suite été hypnotisé par ses yeux bleu azur. Il était resté de longues minutes à l'observer de loin, tentant de ne pas se faire remarquer, frémissant chaque fois que son regard si profond croisait le sien.

Les jours suivants, encore troublé par cette rencontre, il ressentit le besoin d'aller le voir à nouveau. Il voulait le voir, ou plutôt il DEVAIT le voir ! Il restait là, à l'observer à la dérobée, l'air de rien, résistant du mieux qu'il pouvait à la tentation de traverser la rue et de le serrer dans ses bras, de le toucher, de l'embrasser, de le caresser…

Au début, il ne s'inquiéta pas de son comportement. Il pensait que ce désir n'était que passager, et probablement due aux longues absences de Blaise, en plein tournée publicitaire pour son nouveau livre… Mais petit à petit son attirance se transforma en obsession. Theo était devenu accro à cet être si beau, et il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir l'approcher, pour que ses yeux d'un bleu si profond ne regardent que lui et qu'il puisse se perdre en eux.

Mais il n'osait pas. Il avait peur, peur des conséquences possibles de son acte, peur de la réaction de Blaise… Que deviendrait-il si son amant l'abandonnait ? Il l'aimait tellement, il se savait incapable de vivre sans lui ! Aussi pour le bien de son couple, il venait observer sa Némésis de loin, s'interdisant de l'approcher, craignant dans ce cas de ne plus pouvoir faire marche arrière.

Comme tous les jours depuis un mois, il revint s'asseoir à la terrasse du café d'où il pouvait l'observer sans éveiller les soupçons. Il venait de commander une glace quand son regard se figea de terreur : il n'était pas là !

- C'est… impossible, _gémit Theo._

Il fouilla la boutique des yeux pendant de longues minutes, mais sa Némésis restait introuvable.

- C'est fini, _murmura-t-il, une larme coulant sur sa joue._

Alors qu'il aurait dû être soulagé que l'être tentateur soit enfin sorti de sa vie, c'était plutôt un grand vide et une grande tristesse qu'il ressentait.

- Alors c'est ici que tu te caches ?

Theo sursauta en entendant cette voix si familière. Il essuya précipitamment ses larmes, avant de se retourner.

- B… Blaise ! _S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire forcé._ Que… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venu mettre un terme au fossé qui nous sépare depuis un mois !

- Mettre… un terme ? _Murmura-t-il faiblement, sentant son monde vaciller._

Alors il savait ? Pourtant, il avait fait bien attention de ne pas éveiller ses soupçons… Lui aussi, il va m'abandonner, pensa-t-il tristement en baissant les yeux.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? _L'accusa Blaise. _Tu crois peut-être que j'allais te faire une scène pour ça ? Franchement, Theo, je croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça… Tu me déçois beaucoup, _finit-il sur un ton de reproches._

- Mais je… _plaida-t-il faiblement_.

Blaise soupira en fixant son amant.

- Tu ne changeras jamais. Si tu m'avais parlé, on n'en serait pas là ! J'espère au moins que je ne me suis pas trompé. C'est bien lui que tu voulais, n'est-ce pas ? _Dit-il en pointant quelque chose du doigt._

Theo suivit son geste et son regard plongea dans deux yeux bleus d'une profondeur incroyable. Cette vision redonna tout de suite le sourire au brun.

- Mais comment tu…

- Tu ne peux rien me cacher ! Tôt ou tard, je finis par tout savoir, mon ange.

- Blaise, je t'adore, _s'écria-t-il en lui sautant au cou._

- Si tu m'aimes vraiment, la prochaine fois que tu veux quelque chose, dis-le-moi au lieu de te prendre la tête pour rien !

- C'est juré ! A partir de maintenant, je te dirai tout ! _Reprit-il en sautant de joie, un sourire éclatant sur le visage._ Oh, je suis si heureux !

- Se rendre malade pour un stupide chien… Tu es bien le seul à qui ça peut arriver, _soupira-t-il, tout en souriant à la vue de la joie sincère de son amant. _

Stupide chien ou pas, Theo avait complètement craqué pour cet animal, et malgré son aversion pour ces bêtes-là, Blaise était près à le supporter, puisqu'elle rendait son amant si heureux.

**FIN**

Alors verdict? Ai-je bien fait de poster ce texte?


End file.
